When Heroes Meet Nightmares
by LovelyReader109
Summary: Clara is conjuring dreams, Zack conjures your fears. Could the become best friends or more or will they become worst enemies
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a spin-off of ****_Steam_**** and it concerns the new kids, focusing on my character Clara and my enemy Zack. So enjoy please and review this is set during ****_Steam_**** so I'll try to incorporate elements from both stories in either story.**

Clara POV

I could not believe it! It was a special ensemble crap for the music students. I obviously being a good singer was top in being asked to perform. I honestly wanted Claudia to be my partner or even Jack. Obviously as you can tell I didn't get either of them.

I walked up to the list of pairings and checked Claudia's first, she was paired up with her boyfriend, Liam I got paired with Zack.

I walked to the opposite wall and just slid down waiting for him to show up. He eventually came with his other friends. He looked so confident that he was gonna be with one of them. When he emerged from the crowd he just grabbed me and pulled me along.

"ZACHARY SCHUBERT LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled loud enough for some kids to poke their heads out of their classes.

"Well then actually walk, Claire." he sneered in my face. "Don't be so sour, and actually think and focus, instead of floating off!"

"Oh, Zacky that is soooo rich coming from you. A stupid Pretty boy is all you are."

"Watch it Dreamer."

"Bring it on Terror"

"Oh you want it, come and get it"

"Maybe I will, so what"

Zack slammed me against the wall _Well, I sure didn't expect that. _"You see my dreams, look at them."

I saw so many things, I saw him ruling the world, I saw his desires, I saw what he wanted the most. I saw so much of him. I saw...I saw me. And then I snapped out of it, and he was- He was not, he was holding me as close as he could without touching my lips. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and his chocolate brown eyes.

"Liked what you saw Clara?" I just gulped "I saw your terrors, I saw me Clara. Do I scare you, Dreamer?" He whispered in my ear.

"I-I-I gotta go." I squeaked "Bye Zack."

"Later Dreamer"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really like writing that first chapter. I am gonna write a second one. I own Zack and Clara not Charlie Bone.**

Zack POV

_I cannot believe I did that. I really just did that. God, that was so stupid. IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT. Geez, you scared her off. And she really is scared of me. Damn. She's so pretty though, but so frustrating._

_So contradictive and annoying, she thinks she knows everything. But the way her hair curls around her face and her eyes are really blue is kinda nice._

_Ugh, come on Zack get a hold of yourself. You are supposed to scare people. _

I walk out of my room and run into her.

"Hey Dreamer, what's up"

"Hey Terror, nothing much. we should work though.

"yeah sure let's go"

We started walking and all of a sudden I felt her hand in mine.

"um Clara why did you..." I stammered

"Shut up Zack. just enjoy it and walk with me"

I shut up after that.

Clara POV

OMG. he's walking with me and holding my hand. this is cool.

We get to the room and we walk in.

"it's empty, why is it empry" He questioned to no one in particular

"Because I reserved it you dolt."

"why did you-oh- do you think I like you"

I look at my shoes

"Oh wow you do. Did you really think that I would go out with a stupid crippled runt of a girl. You see people's dreams, my monsters are eternal Clara."

"You're right, I can't believe I thought that! I can't believe I like you. You evil boy." I run away before he can see I'm crying.

I run into my dorm room and crash on my bed, sobbing like a little girl.

"Clara? Are you okay?" I hear a voice. I look up and I see Alex looking at me.

"No, that jerk Zack, he-he. He led me on and I hate him and like him at the same time."

Alex sits down and hugs me. "It's okay Clara. He doesn't deserve you anyway."

Zack POV

Oh my god, I just-I will never have another chance with her. I have to apologize. I run after her, my feet pounding against the floor.

"Clara, please wait. I'm sorry I-" I'm cut off by the door slamming while I am about 10 feet away. I pace in front of the door for a few minutes. Then I knock, a girl opens it, not Clara but her friend Alex.

"Alex please can I see Clara, please?"

"I don't know if she wants to see you Zack. She's pretty angry. But I'll see." She goes back into the room and after a minute Clara comes out.

"What do you want Zack?" she says coldly.

"i'm sorry clara I really am."

"Look I have to go, I'll talk to you later." She brushes past me. her hair bouncing and her cape swaying.

**Please review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review please. I have a section in ****_Steam_**** where there is a Clack moment. Only own Clara Alex and Zack.**

Clara POV

He kisses me then yells at me and tells me to get out of his corridor. I can't believe him. Is he bipolar or something? "Clara, please Clara wait." he calls after me, my nightgown swishes at my knees as I stop.

"What, Zack? What, I thought I was a cripple and stupid. And not good enough for you." I couldn't look at him. It was too painful.

"Dreamer, I-personality disorder and it's like Jekyll and Hyde. I really do like you though. You got a pen?"

"Why would I- Of course I have a pen. Look at my arms!" I hold out my arm with all kinds of names on it

"Clara, I-you got a permanent one?" I tossed him my Sharpie. He wrote something on his arm.

"There, now I'll always know I like you. IT says 'Clara Bero is my girlfriend.' So I'll always know"

"Oh my god Zack, that is so sweet."

"I-oh god" he strained against his own skin.

"Zack please, hold on. Arm, look at your arm." I hold up his arm to his face.

"YOU WROTE ON MY ARM, YOU BITCH." He slapped me across the face.

I bring my hand to my face. "I can't deal with a boyfriend like you. You are just too abusive Zack!"

"Then leave Clara. Leave me now."

"I will Zack, I'll leave you alone forever now, but we have to get that song done. You do your part and I'll do mine."


End file.
